Life Goes On
by Welovethat
Summary: Look, i'm really bad at summarys. I promise it's good. Sorta fast updates
1. chapter 1

"Maybelle," Corny said taking her by the hand, "This is your time." He said leading her front and center. He stepped back behind his podium, letting pride wash over his body, as the love of his life was leading the way to change.

She finished her verse and went back to the podium with Corny, turning the stage over to the kids. Corny could do nothing but sing and dance next to her. He felt as if everything in his life was going right.

The show ended and the gang was heading back to Maybelle's for a party.

Corny was watching Maybelle talk to Penny, and was amayzed. She was truely beautiful and gracious and everything he ever wanted.

"Hey May," Corny ask walking up to her. He placed a hand on her back startling her, " can I talk to you for a minute?" Maybelle just nodded and held up a finger to Penny as a way of saying 'i'll be right back'.

She walked with Corny wondering what he wanted to talk about. As they arrived in his office, Maybelle was feeling nervous all of a sudden. He never took her to his office unless something was wrong. Maybelle shut the door behind her and sat on the edge of his desk.

"What's on your mind baby?" Maybelle ask Corny as he paced the floor. He hadn't been this nervous in a long time. He was going to ask her to marry him. They had been together long enough and he wanted to make her his wife.

"Will you be my co-host?" Corny ask, he panicd and chickend out. _It's okay_ he thought, calming himself.

"Of course Corny." Maybelle agreed, with a slight nod.

"Good." Corny said before pulling her off of his desk into and embrace and kiss.

"Come on the kids are waiting." he said letting her go. He took her hand and they walked out of the studio and to her car.

"I'll meet you all at the shop with Tracy and Link. You good to get Penny, Seaweed, and Inez?" Corny asked closing the door to her car after she had got in. Maybelle nodded turing on the car. She watched him walk away and get in his car before driving off.

They all arrived at the shop, laughing and singing, ready to eat and party some more. They all talked and danced while Maybelle got the food together with the help of Corny.

"Ok everything is ready. Go get the kids." Maybell said wipeing her hands with a towel.

"Acutually I want to talk to you first." Corny said stepping behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"About what?" Maybelle ask as she turned to face him, still in his warm embrace.

"About this." Corny said lifting her chin, bringing her lips up to his. As they stood in the kitchen, lips locked with one another's it felt like time was at a stand still and it was just them.

"Eh em!" Seaweed cleared his throat. They quickly pulled away from each other laughing.

"Food's done." Maybelle said wiping the remnince of her lipstick off. They set the table while Maybelle went upstairs to change.

"Hey kids, can I speak to all of you for a minute?" Corny ask while Maybelle was away. They all focused their attintion to Corny, listining to what he had to say.

"I want to ask Maybelle to marry me on the show friday." Corny admitted to the children nervously. He got no response verbally but the looks on their faces said it all. Inez was so excited that Corny thought she would burst, Seaweed had this questioning look on his face, Tracy looked almost at excited as Inez, while Link and Penny had a understanding and quite content look.

"I think you should go ahead and do it." Link said as Maybelle walked down the steps.

"Do what?" Maybelle asked as she stepped behind Corny.

"Nothing!" They all said in unison, suspisiously. Maybelle just shruged it off as her and Corny sat down with everybody else. They all sat and talked while eating and danced some more. It was nearing midnight and the kids still had school the next day.

"Alright kids its time for you two to get home." Maybelle said motioning to Link and Tracy.

"Yall need a ride?" Maybelle ask getting her keys.

"No ma'am. We can walk the 2 minutes to Tracy's and i'm staying there tonight so I think we're okay." Link told Maybelle. Maybelle gave them both hugs and told them to be safe, sending them on their way.

"Penny go with Inez to get some clothes to sleep in and I'll find you something to wear to school tommorrow. Seaweed go make your bed so Penny won't feel like she's sleeping in a pig's stye." Maybelle said dismissing them. Once they were gone it was just her and Corny.

"Okay baby time for you to go home." Maybelle said giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Corny didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here with her wrapped tightly in his arms.

"I don't want to leave you and the kids here by yourselfs. People that are angry might try to come after one of you all and I don't want that." Corny explained to her, holding her tighter.

"No Corny. You need to go home and get some rest." Maybelle said unwrapping herself from his arms.

"I would rest better with you in my arms. If I was to go home I would be up all night worried about you." Corny replied rewrapping himself around her. He bent down and gave Maybelle kisses along the right side of her neck, making her melt into his arms.

"Okay Okay you can stay." Maybelle said pushing him off of her, earning a smile from him.

"Seaweed come and get Rory some sweatpants please?!" Maybelle yelled to her son. Corny loved it when Maybelle called him by his real name. It seemed so graceful coming from her lips, and it made his heart skip several beats.

Maybelle was already in bed, laying on her side, staring at nothing in particular, when Corny walks in and makes Maybelle's breath hitch in her throat. He had on Seaweed's black sweatpants on and no shirt. His torso was everything that always haunted her dreams. He had an eight-pack and a chest for the gods. He was perfect.

"Baby you're drooling." Corny said climbing into her bed. Maybelle embarissingly wiped her mouth, mentally beating herself up. She looked at him once more before turing over feeling suddenly insecure. She allowed Corny to wrap his arms around her and pull her to his chest, but she still felt a certain way about it.

"Baby," Maybelle asked, turning over to face him, "why me?"

"What do mean Belle?" Corny ask. He was sort of confused by the question.

"Why me? Why do you choose to be in a relationship with _me_? Why did you choose _me_ to be your co-host?" Maybelle ask, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Because you're perfect." Corny said taking one arm from around her only to lift her head up to allow her eyes to meet his.

"No i'm not." Maybelle said. Corny was very confused about where this was coming from. She was never this insecure. At least not around him.

"Baby are you okay?" Corny ask. He needed to know what was making her feel this way. Maybelle shook her head and scooted away from him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Corny ask as he saw a tear slip from her gorgeous brown eyes and rolled down her freshly washed cheek.

"I don't deserve you." Maybelle said inching futher away from him. Corny didn't know how to respond back to her. He didn't know how to tell her that the situation was the exact opposite.

"Baby come here," Corny said inviting her back to him, "that is not true because it's _me_ that doesn't deserve _you._ You are so strong, talented, confident and so beautiful. You are an amazing girlfriend, mother and all around mentor for all of the kids. You are perfect." Maybelle was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerety and love. As they lay there in stillness and silence, they both considered how much they ment to each other.

"I love you." Corny said, pulling her as close to him as physically possible.

"I love you too." Maybelle said before wraping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. As their kiss deepened, hands explored places that they hadn't been, things became more heated between them and boundaries were being tested.

Corny removed his lips from hers only to immedietly latch them to her neck. Maybelle moaned in response loving the feeling of his lips on her neck. Eventually the two pulled apart and drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey baby you ready?" Maybelle ask as Corny opened the door to his house. Friday had finally come and he was ready. He had his whole speech planned out and everything. He was just hoping for the right response.

"Almost come on in." Corny said taking her hand and leading her into the house. He gave her a quick kiss before rushing off to the back to finish getting ready.

"Day three of intergration on the show. I'm surprised that we even made it past day one." Maybelle said as Corny exited the hallway back into the area where Maybelle was sitting.

"I'm not. Have you ever noticed how many more _adult male_ ratings have gone up since Negro day and even now?" Corny ask sitting down next to her.

"Yes, and teenage boys too. I wonder why." Maybelle said truly curious.

"Because you have the most beautiful woman hosting." Corny said making Maybelle blush. They looked at each other for a minute before Corny pounced, devouring Maybelle's lips. Maybelle wrapped her arms around Corny's neck pulling him down as she layed back.

"Momma tell Corny to hurry up!" Seaweed banged on the door interupting their moment. Maybelle pulled away from Corny and fixed her lipstick, and gathered her purse.

"We're on our way sugar." Maybelle yelled back through the door as Corny gathered his keys and the ring from it's hidden spot. They walked out the house and hopped in the cars, heading to the show.

"What took y'all so long?" Seaweed ask but shortly after he noticed that Maybelle had no lipstick on.

"Ooohh. Eww." Seaweed said partly grossed out.

"Boy you and Penny kiss infront of us so often y'all may as well be connected at the lips. Don't rain on my parade." Maybelle said pulling up to the station. They all pilled out the cars meeting each other at the door.

"Come on baby we got a show to do." Corny said opening the door for her. They all walked to their dressing rooms and got dressed and ready for the show.

"Come in!" Corny said as he heard a knock on his dressing room door. Maybelle stepped in the room and sat in the big chair in the corner. No words were said between them just looks and expressions. Corny fought off the urge to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her sensless for as long as he could but after a few moments of looking at her just sitting there he lost all control.

"Y'all rea-oh!" Link opened the door to ask but after seeing the couple in the middle of a very heavy make out session, he dicided to let them be. The show didn't start for another 3 minutes anyway.

"Yo crackerboy you were supposed to go get momma and Corny." Seaweed said walking up Link.

"Sorry man. They were busy." Link said his tone of voice suggesting that they were doing something else.

" _Getting busy?_ " Seaweed ask, becoming furious.

"No man they were makeing out." Link said walking past Seaweed discusted by the thought of two older people going at it.

"Oh. Good. I'll go get them." Seaweed said walking away.

"Uh hum." Seaweed cleared his throught alerting them of his presence.

"The show starts in less than 2 minutes. Momma fix your lipstick and Corny wipe my momma's lipstick off your mouth." Seaweed said all in one breath then rushing out of the room. They did as he said and hustled out behind him.

"3, 2, 1." The camara man stated rolling camara.

"Welcome to the Corny Collins and Motormouth Maybelle show. I'm one of your host Corny Collins!" Corny said opening the show.

"And I'm your other Ms.Motormouth Maybelle." Maybelle annouced.

"Now usually We would be doing roll call for the council but I have something diffrent planned." Corny said. He took Maybelle's hand bending down on one knee.

"Corny wha-" Maybelle started to ask but could finish because she was at a loss of words.

"Maybelle, the first time I saw you I told myself I was never going to get the chance to even be in the same space as you because you were too perfect. The way you sang and dance and how gracious you were and still are. I count it a blessing everytime I get to see your loving face. I love you more than anyone could ever love a person. I am so deeply _in_ love with you that i'm afraid if I fall any deeper i'm going to fall to the middle of the Earth. I feel honored to know that you chose me to be in a realationship with when _anybody_ could have been in my shoes. Maybelle will you marry me?" Corny said tearing up through half of his speech. He pulled out the ring box, opening it amd presenting it to her. Maybelle was flattered. This was her one chance to be happy with her true love and she was going to take it.

"Yes. Yes. Of course I will." Maybelle uttered out through many tears of joy. Corny smiled sliding the ring on her finger. He stood up and gave Maybelle a huge hug before kissing her sweetly.

" _They say it's a man's world_

 _Well that cannot be denied_

 _But what good's a man's world_

 _Without a woman by his side,"_ Link sang walking out with the rest of the council. Corny held Maybelle close as they were front and center dancing together. The song ended and they continued on with the rest of the show.

"See ya next time folks!" Maybelle and Corny said signing off.

"Aaand We're off." Edna said as the camara's were cut. Everyone let out a sigh, walking off of the set. They all crowded around Maybelle congratulating her and Corny, before scampering out of the doors to get home.

"Come here." Corny said pulling Maybelle close to him.

"What?" Maybelle ask suductivly.

"I love you and I can't wait to start a new life with you." Corny said rocking side to side as if they were still dancing. Maybelle stepped out of her heels to her normal hight and rested her head on his chest as they rocked right there in the studio.


	3. Chapter 3

"Corny I can't believe you." Maybelle said looking at her soon to be husband. It was a week from their wedding, seeing that they planned for it to happen in 4 months after they got engaged.

"What? You can't blame me." Corny said stepping closer to her.

"It wouldn't be any different. It's not like it hasn't happened before. Hell happened it last week." Maybelle said stepping even closer grabbing his tie. They stood there for a moment, inching closer to one another before their lips finally touched. Maybelle's arms wrapped around Corny's neck, just as his arms wrapped around her hips.

"Momma!" Inez called from down the hallway. She walked with a purpose down the hallway, getting over her fear and telling her mother something that she shouldv'e the moment she found out. Corny and Maybelle pulled apart, turning their attention to where they heard Inez.

"Yes baby girl?" Maybelle ask the 14 year-old. Inez walked out of the hallway taking mer mother and step-father's hands, and leading them to the couch.

"Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something." Inez said looking at them.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Corny ask.

"I'm pregnant." Inez said closing her eyes so she wouldn't see their immediate reactions. She felt a warm body ingulf her in am embrace and she opened her eyes.

"I can't be mad at you baby." Maybelle simply said. This was not the reaction she was expecting. She had already packed up half of her stuff just incase.

"Momma i'm 14. Arn't you even a little mad or dissapointed?" Inez ask pulling herself from Maybelle.

"I can't be mad or even dissapointed. Can Mommy let you in on a secret? How old do you think I am?" Maybelle ask. She had never told her kids her age for this exact reason.

"40's? What does this have to do with anything?" Inez ask. She was so confused about all of this.

"No i'm only 31, and if you do the math you'll see. Seaweed is 17." Maybelle said hopeing that Inez understood where she was going with this.

"That's a... fourteen year difference." Inez said her speech slowing as she realized that her mother has been where she's at.

"I was 14 when I had Seaweed, which means I was 13 when I _got_ pregnant. Then I got married to your father and had you when I was 17." Maybelle explained. She had never told anyone but Corny this and it felt good to let it go once more.

"Wow."

"Yeah. You will stay with us and we will help you. Also don't worry, you don't have to get married to Jamal." Maybelle said getting up.

"How did you know it's Jamal's?"

"Girl he's the only boy you're around." Maybelle said with a slight chuckle. She walked to the kitchen leaving Corny and Inez by themselfs.

"So Dad how do you feel about this?" Inez ask turning back to Corny.

"I think your mother is right. We'll be right her for you." Corny said pulling her close to him.

"But, arn't you and Momma plannin on having a kid or two?"

"Yes and we still can. This dosn't change anything just keep pushin. Ok?" Corny said. Inez just nodded and went back into her room. Corny sat on the couch thinking to himself, a smile spreading across his face.

"What you grinnin about?" Maybelle ask sitting next to him once more.

"She called me Dad." Corny answered taking Maybelle's hand.

"She loves you like her actual dad. She _wishes_ you were her actual dad." Maybelle enlightened him. He just kissed the back of her hand and wispered a quiet "me too."


	4. Chapter 4

"Baby wake up" Maybelle said tapping Corny's shoulder. They had had some fun last night and were still in a compromising position.

"Rory." Maybelle tapped once more. His eyes opened to see his face buried in the side of Maybelle's neck. He placed a soft kiss on it and answered.

"Yes May?"

"Withdraw yourself, and roll over." Maybelle said. Corny followed instuctions and withdrew himself from her body, and rolled over. She got out the bed, walking to the bathroom.

"Hey, i um have to take Inez to the doctor we'll meet you all at lunch then it's bye bye for the next 24 hours." Maybelle said from the bathroom. Corny just stared at her looking at herself in the mirror. She caught his gaze and smiled.

"Do we have too," Corny wined, climbing out of the bed putting on underwear and pants, he walked towards her wraping his arms around her waist, "I don't think I can manage a whole 24 hours without you." he said rocking them side to side.

"Well, you just gon have to deal. It's a tradition." Maybelle said picking up her toothbrush and toothpaste. As she brushed Corny held onto her hesitant to let go. She washed her face with him still attatched to her hips, and was over it.

"Baby you gotta let me go. I promise after tomorrow I will be yours for the rest of our lives, but right now I have to get ready and you have to pick up Link." Maybelle said stepping out of his arms and walking around him.

She got dresssed and ready just as Inez was making her way to her.

"Momma?" Inez yelled as she walked up the stairs.

"I'm ready baby girl." Maybelle said as she slipped her heels on.

"Ok. You comming Daddy?" Inez said walking into the room.

" Sorry Princess not today. I'll make the next ultra- sound. Link and I have a lot to do." Corny said, before noticing the dissapointment on Inez's face. She just nodded and gave him a hug before heading back downstairs to wait.

"Alright bye baby." Maybelle said kissing Corny before leaving the room.

Maybelle entered the main floor looking for Inez. She found her sitting on the couch looking down at her stomach.

"You ready baby girl?" Maybelle ask snapping the teenager out of the thoughts. Inez just nodded once more and lifted off the couch, drifting towards the door. They exited the house and got in the car. The whole ride was silent. No talking. No music. Just silence. Maybelle wonder what was going thorugh her childs head at that moment, but didn't want to ask. They pulled up to the office and got in and signed in.

They sat in the waiting room looking at all the other pregnant women in the room. They all looked in their 20's and 30's. Inez felt so out of place and embarassed that she just wanted out of there.

"Don't be nervous it's okay." Maybelle said laying a hand on her daughter's knee. The nurse came out, waiting to take Inez back.

"The doctor will see you now." The nurse said pointing to Maybelle.

"Actually it's my daughter." Maybelle responded. The nurse gave a look of appologies and directioned for Inez to follow.

"Momma come with me. Please?" Inez asked as the nurse began to walk away. Maybelle just nodded and stood up.

"I got you." Maybelle said taking her daughters hand as they waked back to the room.

"You can just lay up here." The nurse said pating the table and puting Inez's folder onto the counter.

Inez layed down hesitantly and stared up at the ceiling. Maybelle sat down in the chair on the wall and watched her daughter's stomach move up and down as she breathed.

During the ultra-sound Maybelle's eyes never left her daughter until the doctor shared some inportant news.

"You look about 5 months along. That's longer than what we thought. Do you want you find out the gender?" Dr.Harris ask. Dr. Harris was Maybelle's doctor when she was pregnant with Seaweed and again when she was pregnant with Inez.

"Yes." Inez said more cheerful. Dr.Harris nodded and slid the machine over Inez's stomach looking for the male or female part.

"It looks like you're having a little boy." Dr.Harris said taking a picture on the machine of the baby. Inez and Maybelle smiled brightly looking at the machine. They finished up everything and Dr.Harris gave Inez her prescription and sent them on their way.

"A baby boy. Wow." Maybelle said amazed as they were heading to lunch with the rest of the wedding party.

"I know. That's weird." Inez said as they pulled up to the restaurant.

"Hey baby!" Corny exclaimed wrapping his arms around Maybelle as she and Inez approached the table.

"Hey." Maybelle responded giving Corny a kiss. She and Inez sat down and ate with everyone else, talking and having fun. As 3 o'clock approached them Corny began to feel sad.

"Alright time to say goodbye lovebirds. It's 2:55." Seaweed said checking his watch. Maybelle nodded her head and looked over to Corny seeing the dissapointment on his face.

"Awe Rory. It's only for 24 hours. It'll fly by so fast you won't even notice." Maybelle reassured Corny. Corny pulled Maybelle into a kiss and held onto her tight, too afraid to let her go. After about 2 minutes the two realized that they were not the only ones there and finally came up for air.

"Alright bye baby." Maybelle said standing up from the table along with the ladies.

"Bye my love." Corny said, sending her off with a wave and a blow kiss that she caught in her and, placing it on her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Maybelle was sitting at her desk trying to figure out the choreography for a new song on the show when Inez's head popped in her office.

"Momma!"Inez yelled.

"Yes baby girl? Is everything ok?" Maybelle ask turning around to face Inez.

"No. Dad keeps callin."

"Corny knows i'm not supposed to talk to him, and it's only been 4 hours." Maybelle said getting up from her desk towards the phone.

"No momma, not daddy, DAD!" Inez said stepping infont if her.

"Like your _father_ dad?" Maybelle ask losing half the air in her lungs. Inez nodded her head.

"Well, what does he want?" Maybelle ask sitting back down. She looked like she was about to pass out. She hadn't heard from Simon since he left her for another woman with two kids to raise around 10 years ago.

"I don't know. I havn't answered." The phone rang again and Maybelle rushed to it and answered.

" _Hello?"_

 _"Hey Belle!"_

 _"What do you want Simon?"_

 _"Well I heard you were getting married tommorow."_

 _"I am. What do you want?"_

 _"Well can I come? You know see my son, my daughter, my_ wife.

 _"I'm not your wife anymore Simon. I don't have a problem with you comming but just know if you start_ any _kind of mess, you will have to answer to_ me. _Got that?"_

 _"Yes ma'am Belle."_

Maybelle hung up the phone, breathing heavily. All the times she used to write to that man or call him, and he didn't answer, and he wants to come to her wedding and pop back into the kid's life like this?

"Momma are you okay?" Inez ask. Maybelle just stood and nodded.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Maybelle said walking away quickly. She sat on her bed and thought about all the things that could go wrong at the wedding and comming up with solutions. For hours she just sat in her bed in deep thought, shedding a few tears and wiping them away.

"Momma?" Inez said in a soft voice entering her mothers room. Maybelle wiped her face of any tears quickly and looked up at Inez.

"I can't get my prenatals open." Inez said walking over to Maybelle holding out the jar. Maybelle opended the jar with ease and handed it back to her. Inez took one than sat at the foot of her mother's bed screwing the lid back on the jar.

"Momma what happened between you and da-- Simon" Inez said stopping herself from calling him dad. Corny was her dad. She doesn't even remember Simon.

"He um, h-he left when you were 3. He had um, gotten another woman pregnant and went to be with her and their kid." Maybelle explained fresh tears flowing down her face. Inez could tell it was deeper than that and wanted to know what happened. The only thing she remembers when she was three was alot of screaming all the time and Maybelle crying alot.

"Momma did Simon beat you at all? I can remember you screaming and crying a lot when I was three." Inez ask softly. Maybelle nodded her head and let more tears stream down her face.

"Simon was my boyfriend in middle school and one day he dicided that he was ready to have sex, but I wasn't. He told me that if I really loved him that I would have sex with him. I still just didn't feel ready. I was just 13. He cornered me, gave me a kiss and said 'i love you' before- before he-" Maybelle started to explain but Inez didn't want her to finish and cut her off.

"Stop, Momma. You don't have to continue." Inez said. Maybelle wiped her tears and looked back up at Inez , who had anger glossed over her eyes.

"So he always been this way?" Inez ask getting angrier by the second. Maybelle nodded.

"And now he wants to just pop back up like this?" Inez ask getting even angrier. Maybelle shrugged and nodded.

"Excuse my french momma but OH HELL NO! SEAWEED!" Inez yelled storming out the room to the cellar where the rest of the wedding party was staying. She found Penny and Seaweed ssnuggled up together in a corner and smiled, but then remembered why she was down there.

"Seaweed we need to talk, _right now_." Inez said gesturing up to the hallway. Seaweed could tell that something was wrong because Inez was almost never mad or even upset. Of couse, she was pregnant so it could be that she is hormonal, but still, he knew something was wrong. He walked up the stairs, Inez at his heels. She had to catch her breath before dragging him up the other stairs to Maybelle's room.

"What is going on?" Seaweed said. His sister was madder than a bull thats seeing red, and his mother had tears streaming down her face like two rivers.

"I can't fight in my current state but you can and there will be a person at the wedding tomorrow that I bet you will have to fight." Inez said pacing the floor.

"Who?" Seaweed ask.

"Simon." Maybelle said getting up from her bed, walking over to Inez and stopping her pacing.

"Calm down Inez." Maybelle said guiding her to the bed.

"Simon? Like my _father_ Simon? The Simon i'm named after?" Seaweed ask.

"Yes. He's comming tomorrow and i'm not okay with it." Inez said acter getting calm.

"Ok. So he wanna beat my momma, then leave my momma, then wanna come see my momma get married to somebody who actually _deserves_ her?" Seaweed ask. Maybelle and Inez simotaniously nodded and Seaweed was ticked off.

"Oh HELL no momma!" Seaweed yelled.

"That's what I said!" Inez said walking up to him and standing side by side with him.

"Look guys I don't want another word about it. If he starts anything tomorrow leave it to _me_. Now like you said he's seeing me marry someone who deserves me and loves me very much and that's all that matters. Not a word of this to Corny." Maybelle said walking up to them and giving them hugs.

"Yes momma." They said together.

"Alright I gotta get some rest. I'm getting MARRIED tomorrow!" Maybelle yelled excitely, dissmissing them.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't see him out there." Inez said walking back into the room where Maybelle was getting ready, but as soon as the words left Inez's lips Seaweed came running in alerting the two.

"He just walked in the door." Seaweed said out of breath. Maybelle just nodded and went back to puting on her lashes. She decided not to let Simon being here get to her. In less than 5 minutes she would be walking down the isle grtting ready to marry the love of her life.

"Momma you look absolutly stunning." Seaweed said comming up behind her and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Seaweed. Now you gotta go before you're late. You are the best man you know." Maybelle said smiling. She watched her son leave the room leaving only her and Inez.

"Momma, thank you for letting me give you away when G-daddy and G-mommy are right out there." Inez said taking her mother's hands as Maybelle stood up.

"I couldn't think of a better person then my own daughter." Maybelle said hugging Inez.

They could hear the flower girls music playing and rushed to the door to get in position.

"You ready?" Inez ask as the door to the sanctuary was opening.

Maybelle nodded and took the first step towards her new life.

As Maybelle and Inez walked down the isle, Maybelle couldn't help but smile at the look on Corny's face. He was taken aback at her beauty. Everything about her was flawless. From the way her veil attached to her headpeice flowing down her back, to the way her dress was fitted but also flowy, to the way her eyes sparkled under the florecent lights of the church.

They got to the altar and Maybelle stepped infont of Corny smiling even brighter. Inez took Maybelle's hand and placed it in Corny's giving it a little pat. She kissed Maybelle on the cheek and stood along with the other bridesmaids right behind Penny , who was the maid of honor.

The ceremony flowed smoothly and quickly, and no tears were truly shed until the vows.

"Maybelle, I don't really know what to say to describe my love for you. The love that you show me and all of the kids is amazing. You make me feel things that I have never felt for a person. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I'm so grateful to have you in my life, and I promise that I will never ever hurt you. You're my one true love." Corny said crying through half of it. Simon's face while this was happening looked discusted. He hated that this was happening and he could do nothing to stop it. He rolled his eyes and sank into his seat. She was his first, and he was going to remind both of them.

"Rory, I love you too much. You make me feel like the most important woman on earth. You treat me like a queen even when I don't deserve it. I've put you through a lot over the years. The insecureties and everything else and you have been there every single moment. Not once have you left me alone, even when I ask you too. You stayed right there and loved me no matter what and I don't think I could ever go another day without you by my side. I love you. I'm yours forever." Maybelle said holding it together surprisingly well while everybody else were in pools of tears. Even the pastor.

"Do you Rory Oliver Collins take Maybelle Alexandria Stubbs to be

your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and to cherish till death do you part?" Pastor Lincoln ask.

"I do." Corny responded.

"Do you Maybelle Alexandria Stubbs take Rory Oliver Collins to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and to cherish till death do you part?" Pastor Lincoln ask again.

"I do." Maybelle said proudly.

"Then by the power vested in me I pronounce thee husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Pastor Lincoln said. Corny place a hand on Maybelle's cheek before pulling her into a sweet kiss that they quickly got lost in and had to be reminded that they were not the only ones there.

"Alright you two! Save it for later." Seaweed said laughing. The two pulled apart laughing and walking back down the isle as husband and wife.

"Mommy!" Inez screamed giving Maybelle the hugest hug, "You did it."

"I did." Maybelle said with a sigh of relief.

"You sure did." Simon said slickly waking infront of the group. Nobody said anything.

"Nice to see you again Belle." Simon said. Corny looked confused.

"Baby who is this?" Corny ask out of curiousity.

"Oh you don't know me?" Simon ask ready to start troube dispite Maybelles warning yesterday.

"Simon don't." Maybelle warned. Clearly he didn't think she ment what she said yesterday.

"Simon? Like the kid's dad Simon?" Corny ask. Maybelle just nodded.

"That's right. She was mine first." Simon said poking the bear.

"He's not my dad. You're my dad. He's just, just an asshole that contributed to my DNA." Seaweed said to Corny. Simon gave a look of hurt.

"He ain't my dad either." Inez said walking over to Corny's side. At that moment Inez felt the baby kick for the first time and her eyes lit up.

"Momma, Daddy, the baby's kicking." Inez exclaimed, her hand flying to her stomach.

"Baby?" Simon ask.

"Yep." Seaweed said as Maybelle and Corny's hands rubbed over Inez's belly.

"My 14 year old daughter is pregnant?!" Simon said getting upset.

"Oh don't you even go there! I was pregnant at 13 because of you." Maybelle said pulling Inez to her side.

"And i'm not your daughter." Inez said.

"Belle i'm sorry. I was young. We were in eighth grade." Simon tried to appologize.

"Then we get married, because we were forced to, and after 5 years you go and get somebody else pregnant and just leave me with 2 kids to raise. Theres alot that I have let go Simon but there are two things I will never forgive you for," Maybelle said leaving Inez's and Corny's side and stepping dangerously close to him," rapeing me, and leaving your kids."

"C'mon Momma he ain't even worth it. We gotta get to the reception and the photo op. Don't stress over him when you have soo much better." Seaweed said pulling her backwards. Maybelle just nodded, took her husbands hand, and left the building.

"Baby are you okay?" Corny ask as the were in the car on their way to the reception, taking her hand.

"I sure am." she responded. He smiled and kissed the back of her wrist then holding her hand to his cheek.

"I love you." Corny said kissing her wrist. Maybelle smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

"This is awkward." Corny wispered as all of the guests of the wedding were watching them have their first dance. Maybelle nodded and laughed, causing Corny to laugh also. The song came to an end and they kissed once more. Maybelle's father came and lightly shoved Corny out of the way dancing with his daughter for their father-daughter dance.

"Tell me baby girl, are you really in love with this man?" Lawrence ask.

"Yes daddy, I really love him, and he really loves me. The kids absolutly adore him, and Mom seems to also. " Maybelle reassured her father, and pointed to her mother and husband talking and laughing with each other.

"If he ever hurts-" Lawrence said but Maybelle quickly ended the long speech.

"He won't. He loves me to much." Maybelle said her eyes glued to him. The father daughter dance came to a close and Corny swooped right back in not skipping a beat. The player of the music invited everyone to join the couple on the dance floor. Everyone gathered around and started to dance, but Corny held on to Maybelle's hips as they danced not wanting her to slip away just yet.

"Hey Dad can I steal my momma away for a sec?" Seaweed ask as "The Twist" by Chubby Checker came to an end. "The Locomotive" by Little Eva started to play and Seaweed grabbed Maybelle's hand and smoothly guided her infront of him to dance. Inez noticed that Corny was alone so she glided infront of him and danced.

"Momma are you okay?" Seaweed ask Maybelle.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine." Maybelle said laughing. Seaweed shruged it off and kept dancing until he saw Simon start to creep up behind Maybelle.

"Hey man," Seaweed said lightly pushing past Maybelle, "get away from my momma." Maybelle turned around to see Seaweed standed toe to toe with Simon.

"Seaweed stop," Inez said taking her brothers arm, "like you said earlier he ain't worth it." Seaweed nodded and stepped back.

"What do you want Simon?" Maybelle ask as "I Can't Stop Loving You" by Ray Charles started to play.

"I requested this song so I could dance with you." Simon slickly said placing his hands on Maybelle's waist.

"No." Maybelle said pushing his hands off of her body. She always hated the feel of his hands touching her. It made her sick to her stomach. "I'll dance with my husband." She walked away and found her man wrapping her arms around his neck. They danced around with the other couples on the floor.

For hours they ate and danced untill it was time to leave.

"Alright you guys this is the last song!" The man playing the music said, he played " You Can't Stop The Beat" and Tracy came to the middle and started singing. The whole group sung the song and danced how they originally perfomed the song, but at the end Maybelle added something.

"...Child yesterday is history

and it's never comin back

For tomorrow is a brand new day and it don't know white from black!" But instead of jumping like everyone else, she grabbed her husband and kissed him for the 100th time that day. The song continued and as it ended everybody cheered and congradulated Maybelle and Corny as they all left.

Corny picked Maybelle up and spun her around, holding on tight so she wouldn't fall.

"I love you May."

"I love you too Rory." and with that the exited the dance hall, heading to their honeymoon.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rory, what are you doing?" Maybelle ask breathing heavily. She was packing up her bag from the 3 week honeymoon. It was their last morning and they left in an hour. Corny wasn't packing up at all, he was kissing and sucking Maybelle's sweet spot on her neck, making her swoon and pant uncontrollably.

"It's our last morning baby." Corny said in between small kisses. Took the dress Maybelle was puting in her suitcase out of her hand and turned her around to face him.

"I know. We have an hour until we leave." Maybelle said sitting on the bed. Corny followed her like a magnet, reattatching his lips to her neck.

"Baby i'm in the mood." Corny wispered in her ear, nibbling at the bottom of it. Maybelle moaned in both understanding and pleasure.

"Are you now?" Maybelle ask rubbing his chest, trailing her hand down further, brushing one of them over his buldge, "Oh you really are. We'll just have to take care of that," she paused, "when we get home."

Corny unattatched himself from her and started to pack his things. Ge slowly packed while Maybelle packed at lightning speed.

"You know the faster we pack, the faster we can get home to fix your problem." Maybelle said clicking her suitcase closed. She picked it up and walked out of the room, taking it to the car. Before she could close the trunk, Corny came bolting out the cabin suitcase packed, throwing it into the trunk. He ran back to the cabing door and locked it, then ran back to the car and jumped in the driver's seat.

"Rory don't drive like a maniac just to get home please." Maybelle said turning her body to face him.

"Baby you know what you calling me that does to me." Corny said pressing his foot a little heavier on the gas.

"Baby slow down." Maybelle said. Corny obeyed and lifted his foot a little slowing down to speed limit.

"Say it again." Corny pleaded.

"Slow down?" She said unsure.

"No. Say my name." Corny pleaded again.

"Rory." She said plainly. He groaned and speed up a little. He needed her _now_.

After about an hour he turned onto the street of the shop and pulled to a hault infront of it. He hopped out and grabbed their bags as Maybelle unlocked the door. Inez was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. as the couple came through the door.

"Hi guys!" Inez said popping up off the couch.

"Hi baby girl." Maybelle stopped and said while Corny ran back to their room.

"What's wrong with daddy?" Inez said handing Maybelle her prenatals jar.

"He's in the mood." Maybelle said opening the jar and handing it back to Inez.

"Oh. Well go ahead. I just needed you to open my prenatals. I'm afraid if I ask Seaweed one more time he might strangle me." Inez said directing her mother to her room.

"We'll talk later." Maybelle said walking down the hallway. Inez watched as Maybelle dissapeared into her room and closed the door.

Inez went back in the living room and sat on the couch. A little while later Seaweed came up from the basement and sat next to Inez. He heard a loud moan from Maybelle and laughed.

"I'm guessin Momma and Daddy are home?" Seaweed said laughing.

"Yep. Daddy practically flew in the house and back to their room." Inez said catching her brother's contagious laugh. They continued to watch the T.V together, untill 3 hours later Maybelle stumbled out of her room looking as if she had been in a tough fight, tieing up her robe.

"That boy's got stamina." Maybelle said plopping on the couch with her kids.

"You ahaight ma?" Seaweed ask. Maybelle nodded and took a deep breath.

"Guys, I know what I want to name the baby!" Inez said excitedly.

"What?" Seaweed and Maybelle said on unison.

"Jamison Alexander Stubbs." Inez said, her hand gliding over her stomach. Maybelle and Seaweed were at a loss for words.

"Do you all not like it?" Inez ask, her eyes getting big with worry.

"I love it." Maybelle said.

"Me too."

"You used our middle names?" Maybelle ask.

"Yeah. I wanted the baby to be a little bit of all of us. Jamison because It's Seaweeds middle name and Alexander because it's close enough to Alexandria, and it's your middle name. I love you guys." Inez said laying her head on Maybellexs chest. She reached out and grabbed Seaweedxs hand including him i this special moment.

"Love you too." Maybelle and Seaweed said together. They sat that way for the evening, watching T.V.


	9. Chapter 9

Months had passed as they always did. The sun rose and set. People came and went from the shop. Everything was normal until one morning as the all sat in the kitchen talkingn Inez felt a sharp pain, and something wet pool in her chair.

"Ah!" Inez yelped a little scared.

"What's the matter baby girl?" Maybelle ask placing her fork down.

"My water broke." Inez said sitting in horror. The table began to rattle as everyone got up and did their jobs just like they had practiced. Maybelle helped Inez to the car, while Seaweed got the Carseat and bag and Corny got the keys and Inez's bag.

They got Inez to the hospital and into the delivery room. The contractions were far enough apart for her to rest a little in between them, but when they hit her, they hit her _hard._

"May you stay here with Inez, Seaweed and I will go get Jamal." Corny said grabbing his keys once more. Him and Seaweed flew over to Jamal's place and pounded on the door.

"Hey guys I was just comming to pick up Inez for school." Jamal said grabbing his backpack, as he opened the door.

"She's not going to school today and neither are you." Seaweed said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the house.

"What? Why not?" Jamal ask very confused as he was shoved into the back of the car.

"Inez is in labor and there is no way in hell you're missing the birth of your baby." Corny explained speeding back down to the hospital. Jamal's eyes got big and round in horror. In just hours he was going to be a father.

They pulled up to the hospital and Seaweed and Corny jumped out immeditly but Jamal sat frozen.

"Yo comon!" Seaweed yelled through the door. Jamal still sat frozen. Seaweed opened the door and drug him out the car, practically dragging him into the hospital.

"Hey you have to get it together before you get in here." Seaweed said as they stood outside of the delivery room.

"If you are scared she'll be 100x more scared and that kind of stress ain't good for the baby, expecially during labor." Corny explained. Jamal nodded, calming a bit. He opened the door and caught Inez in between contractions.

"Jamal!" Inez said holding out her hand so he could take it. He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Hey Jamal." Maybelle said greeting him.

"Hello Mrs.Collins." Jamal said being very formal for some reason.

"Boy please, call me mom." Maybelle said, waving his formalness off. Jamal smiled and nodded. Him and Maybelle sat there and talked until they both got a very tight squeeze on their hands.

"They are 5 minutes apart now." Maybelle said re-setting her watch.

"Jamal will you leave for a second honey?" Maybelle ask, "Go get the doctor while you're out there."

"Yes ma'am." Jamal said, leaving the room.

"Look baby, 17 years ago I was just were you are. Three years later I was were you where again, and in about 8 months I'll be where you are again." Maybelle said.

"Momma you're pregnant?" Inez ask.

"Yes, but that's not the point. The point is I've been here. I know what this is like. You are not alone. Okay?" Maybelle told her. Inez nodded as another contraction hit her.

"3 minutes." Maybelle said. Inez curled up in pain, clutching Maybelle's hand.

"Look baby girl," Maybelle said as Inez's contraction subsided," nobody knows i'm pregnant except for you. That means you can't tell anybody. Not even your brother. Not even Jamal. Okay?" Inez nodded in understanding.

Another conraction hit a minute later and Maybelle knew it was time. She knew all the boys were listening in so she called for Jamal. He came in with the doctor and went next to Inez and grabbed her hand.

"Congratualations Mrs.C." Jamal said letting her know that he heard their conersation.

"Did Corny hear?" Maybelle ask as the doctor prepared Inez.

"Nope. Only Seaweed and I." Jamal said kissing the back of Inez's hand.

"Well I should give him some practice." Maybelle said kissing Inez's forehead.

"I'm going to go get daddy and he'll take my place for a minute. Okay?" Maybelle told Inez. Inez nodded and closed her eyes.

Maybelle stepped out of the room and got bombarded by Corny. He scooped her up in his arms and gave her a kiss, startleing her. After a moment she relaxed into the kiss and let his arms hold her up. He pulled away and just looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Corny said.

"Seaweed..." Maybelle said warningly.

"No I heard him and Jamal talking about it." Corny admittited.

"Yes i'm pregnant. No i'm not kidding. I'm 6 weeks along. I'm fine." Maybelle said before Corny could open his mouth. Corny just smiled and kissed her again.

"Get in there with your daughter. She needs you, and you need practice." Maybelle said breaking their kiss. He nodded, let her go and went into the room with Inez. Maybelle plopped in the chair next to Seaweed and took a long sip of ther coffee. Seaweed reached over while Maybelle's eyes where closed and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Hi little dude or dudette! It's your big brother, Seaweed." Seaweed said rubbing small circles on Maybelle's belly.

"Would you stop it boy?" Maybelle said laughing and swatting his hand away. They both sat there laughing until Jamal came bursting out the room all the color drained from his face.

"She grabbed me by the collar and yelled 'What did you do to me' and told me to come get you." Jamal said to Maybelle. Maybelle got up from the chair and made her way to the room.

"Momma!" Inez screamed in pain.

Maybelle went to the other side of her and held onto her hand.

"Momma's right here baby girl." Maybelle said wipeing her head of sweat.

"Alright Inez, it's time to push. Okay?" Dr.Harris said. Inez nodded and prepared herself.

"Push one good time for me okay?" Maybelle said once Dr.Harris gave her the nod. Inez pushed her hardest clutching Maybelle's and Corny's hands. She couldn't push anymore and collapsed.

"Good job princess." Corny said in encouregment.

"Do it again baby girl." Maybelle said. Inez pushed her hardest again.

"Mommy it hurts!" Inez wimpered.

"I know baby. Mommy knows, but you're doing so good. Okay?" Maybelle said wipeing her forhead again. After an hour of pushing and tears Inez felt pressure release and a loud wail.

"You did it baby girl." Maybelle said placing her forehead on Inez's. Inez decided that she wanted Maybelle to cut the cord, and she did. They got the baby cleaned off, swaddled, and handed to Inez.

"He kinda looks like you momma." Inez said.

"It runs in the family. You and Seaweed look almost identical to your G-mommy." Maybelle said.

"Ma'am, do you know what you are going to name him?" the nurse ask.

"Yes. Jamison Alexander Stubbs." Inez responded. The nurse wrote it down and left the room. Corny and Maybelle spent the day at the hospital while Jamal went to school and Seaweed finished the nursery.

"Alright baby, Jamal's back and his mom's here too. We're gonna go home. Okay?" Maybelle said, later on that night. Inez nodded and gave them kisses goodbye, drifting to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Inez has got him baby, lay back down." Corny said sleepily. It had been 3 weeks since Alex( the baby's nickname because they didn't like Jamie) was born and he was screaming his little lungs out.

"No. I gotta go to the bathroom." Maybelle explained. Maybelle was about 9 weeks pregnant and already had to pee every 4 hours. As Maybelle sat doing her buisness, she felt this sharp, crypling pain in her stomach. She waved it off until she wiped and saw lots of blood. Her eyes widened in horror. She had a misscarrage.

"BABY!" She screamed, tears welling in her eyes. Corny ran to the bathroom to see what was wrong. Maybelle had slumped to the floor in pain, clutching her stomach and bawling, blood all around her.

"Baby are you okay?" Corny ask croutching next to her. Maybelle shook her head.

"My baby. _Our_ baby, Corny. I lost it." Maybelle choked out through uncontrollable sobs. Corny sat by her head, and lifted it up to his chest, holding her close.

"It's okay. We'll get through this. Okay?" Corny said rubbing her back. Maybelle shook her head and cried even harder.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault baby. Don't blame yourself for this. You've been through a lot, and have been under a lot of stress. You have been taking care of everybody but yourself." Corny comforted her.

"Let me help clean you up." He offered, still holding her close to him.

"No. Somebody else." He sat her head back down and went to get Inez.

"Hey, Princess, your mom just had a misscarrage and is not doing well. Give me Alex and go help her please. She won't let me help clean her up or anything." Corny pleaded. Inez quickly handed Alex over to Corny and rushed to Maybelle's bathroom.

"Momma?" Inez ask softly, entering the bathroom. She saw Maybelle still lying there and sighed.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Inez said, helping Maybelle up and onto the toilet. She ran Maybelle warm bathwater, while Maybelle tried to pass the dead baby's sack. When she was finished she sank to the floor once more and just stared into the toilet at her dead child. She screamed in hurt and frushtration and continued to sob.

"Come on Momma. Into the bath." Inez said wiping a tear from her own face. Maybelle took off her gown and climed into the tub of warm water, her blood turning it to a deep crimson color. She washed up while Inez cleaned up the blood from the floor and the toilet. When Maybelle heard Inez flush the toilet, she sank into the water wanting to go with her baby.

"Momma no!" Inez panicked. She reached down and pulled her mother above the surface.

"Come on Momma." Inez said guiding Maybelle out of the tub. Maybelle reached for a towel in her bathroom closet, wrapping it around her body.

"I gotta wash my hair." Maybelle said so soft she may as well wisperd it. Inez nodded and left the bathroom, getting Maybelle another gown and some more underwear.

Maybelle washed all of the bloody water out of her hair, crying as she watched the pinkish suds being sucked down the drain. She finished washing her hair and stood up holding onto the counter of the sink.

She physically and emotionally hurt. She felt like her heart had been torn into peices and tossed in the garbage. She looked at herself in the mirror, and sank to the floor once more. She couldn't stand to look at herself. She didn't _want_ to look at herself. She was a mess and there was nothing anybody could do about it. Her baby was gone and there was nothing _she_ could do about it.

"Momma?! Come on, let's get you dressed." Inez said walking back into the bathroom. Inez reached out a hand to help he, but Maybelle didn't want her help anymore. Maybelle flinched away from her.

"Please don't touch me. I don't wan't your help anymore." Maybelle said, new, fresh, hot tears running down her face. Inez new Maybelle needed help. She was physically and emotionally weak and needed somebody.

"Seaweed!" Inez said, opening his door. He stirred awake.

"Momma needs you right now." Inez continued, urging Seaweed out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Seaweed said getting up quickly and putting on a shirt.

"She had a misscarrage. She let Daddy comfort her for 2 seconds. She let me help her clean up, but won't let me touch her so maybe she will let you help her to bed. Seaweed it's bad. She can't speak for long. She's physically weak and can't stand on her own for too long. She's an absolute wreck. You will have to get her dressed and in her bed." Inez explained quickly, but Seaweed understood every word.

"Where's Alex?" Seaweed ask as he made his way down the hall with Inez.

"With Daddy in his nursery." Inez said. Seaweed nodded and continued to walk.

"Seaweed," Inez said holding his arm, bringing him to a halt, "is she gonna be okay?"

"Yes. She'll be fine. We will haave to ba careful with her for a few weeks or however long it takes, but she will be fine." Seaweed said pulling Inez into a hug. Inez nodded and they walked back to Maybelle's room. Inez handed Seaweed Maybelle's clothes aand went back to Corny and Alex.

"Ma?" Seaweed ask softly as he creeped onto the bathroom. "Come on let's get some clothes on and in bed." He streached out an arm to her and she took his hand. He helped her up and helped her get dressed.

"Seaweed?" Maybelle said as they walked to her bed.

"Yeah momma?"

"Tell your sister I said thank you. and thank you too. You guys are such great children and, and," Maybelle started to cry again. She sat on the bed, legs hanging over the side, "I'm so lucky to have you." She finished, still sobbing. Seaweed gave her a hug and helped her lay down on her side. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

Corny passed Seaweed in the hallway and Seaweed stopped him

"Hey, be careful with my momma. Okay?" Seaweed warned softly.

"Yes sir." Corny responded, continuing to walke back to their room. He saw her lying in bed, on her side, still sobbing. Corny climed in bed and touched her gently. Surprisingly, she allowed him to touch her.

"Baby can I hold you?" Corny ask.

"Please."


	11. Chapter 11

"Momma? Come on get out of bed. Daddy made breakfast." Inez said poking her head in her mothers room. It had been 3 days since Maybelle's misscarrage and she wasn't showing any signs of getting better. She wouldn't eat. She wouldn't get out of the bed. She wouldn't speak a word. She just laid there, in her bed, crying. Inez stepped in the room and crouched down infront of Maybelle. Her eyes were open but she didn't move.

"Momma?" Inez ask. Inez went to speak again but she heard Alex start to cry. Maybelle's eyes filled with tears and her hand slowly went to her empty stomach. That could have been _her_ baby crying. It could have been her and her husband standing in the nursery rocking it side to side. Inez took Maybelle's hand and placed it on her own face.

"It's okay momma." Inez said, kissing her mother's wrist. Seaweed came into the room looking for Inez, and motioned for her to come out into the hall. She kissed Maybelle's wrist one more and placed it back on the bed. She stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"Alex is hungry," Seaweed said motioning towards the nursery, "and hurry up because Jamal is on his way to get you for school, and I have to get Alex to G-mommy's so I can get back here to be with momma while daddy goes to work." Seaweed said all in one breath. Inez nodded her head and went to go feed Alex. Seaweed walked in the room and crouched down infont of Maybelle, who was still crying, and looked exausted.

"Hey, i'm staying with you today. It's gonna be me and you all day. Alex is goin to G-mommy's and Daddy is going to work and Inez is going to school. Is that Ok?" Seaweed explained and ask. Maybelle nodded slowly and wiped a tear.

"Seaweed! I'm going to school!" Inez yelled from the front door.

"I'll be back later okay?" Maybelle nodded agian as Seaweed stood up, giving Maybelle a kiss on the forehead and left. Soon after, Corny strolled in the room on his way to work.

"Hey i'm running late, so I have to leave. Seaweed should be back in about 20 minutes. Okay?" Corny said rubbing her side in comfort. Maybelle nodded and stretched out her head inviting Corny to give her a kiss. He did and was very proud of her. She was progressing.

"I love you." Corny said not really expecting an answer and he wasn't dissapointed when he didn't get one. He knew she loved him. She was just going through a tough time right now. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

She lay there in an empty house thinking to herself. _What good am I ? I lost my baby. I'm a co-host on a show with my husband but the show would be fine with one host. My daughter and son don't need me anymore. There's Corny, but he lived before me, he could certainly be fine after. My grandson is only 3 weeks old. It won't hurt him because he doesn't know me. Why stay?_

Maybelle, for the first time in three days, got out of the bed, and walked to the kitchen. She opened the knife drawer and looked at all of the shiney knifes, seeing her reflection in them. The selected one and got a glass of water. She walked back to her room and made her way to the bathroom. She sat the knife amd water down and opened the medicine cabnet. _The painkillers._ She searched for them and found the ones she was looking for. She popped the cap and got 4 of them. She popped them in her mouth, and drank the glass of water helping them go down. She left the knife in the bathroom and walked back to her bed. She lied down once more and began to sob again, letting every emotion she was feeling wash over her body. She felt herself getting drowsy from the pain meds. _It's now or never May._ She thought to herself. She went back to the bathroom and picked up the knife. She ran bathwater and placed herself in it. Tears welled in her eyes from the pain caused by the sharp knife grazing across her skin. She took two swipes and dropped the knife in the tub. There she waited for her sweet relief to come. Everything was geting dark and her eyes closed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ma?" Seaweed yelled as he saw her bed was empty. He pushed open the bathroom door and saw his mother laying in blood and water, slits in her wrists and her eyes shut.

"MOMMA!" Seaweed screamed. He checked felt the water. It was still warm. He checked her pulse. It was still there. He got there just in time.

He rushed to the phone and dialed 911.

" _911 what is your emergency?"_

 _"I would like to report a suicide attempt. She's not dead yet but I need an ambulance NOW!"_ Seaweed gave the dispatcher the adress and as soon as he heard 'the ambulance is on it's way.' he hung up and immedietly called Corny.

 _"What's goin on Seaweed?"_

 _"Momma tried to kill herself. She's not dead yet and the ambulance is right outside and they're comming to get her as we speak."_

 _"I'll meet you at the hospital."_

The medics got her in the ambulance and to the hospital quickly, got the bleeding to stop and tried to get her detoxed as quickly as possible. They were able to save her, but she wasn't awake yet, and nobody was allowed in the room.

Seaweed was in the lobby pacing the floor when Corny ran inside and started questioning him, tears in his eyes.

"Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?" Corny ask franticly.

"Room 211. They won't let anyone back there. They said that she is doing fine, and I don't know. I just came home from getting Alex to G-mommy's and noticed she wasn't in her bed so I opened the bathroom door and she was in the tub, with bloody water, 2 slits in her wrist, an empty glass, and an open bottle of painkillers." Seaweed explained. Corny plopped down in a waiting room chair and continued to cry.

"Why would she do something like this?" Corny ask, throwing his hands in the air.

"Man she had a _misscarrage._ She was having a baby and _lost_ it. That has to be tough on _anybody_. She was looking forward to that baby more than the rest of us." Seaweed explained sitting down next to him. Corny just sat, stears still streaming down his face.

"Imma go get Inez from school. She needs to be here." Seaweed said standing up snd walking out of the waiting room.

"Mr.Stubbs?" The nurse called out in the waiting room.

"Oh he went to go get his sister. I'm Mr. Collins, Maybelle's husband." Corny said jumping out of his seat.

"Ok. Well you can go see her now. She's awake, but not fully. She won't talk but when your daughter and son get here I'll tell them where you are and they can come on back too."

"Thank you." Corny said making his way to her room. He opened the door and saw his wife lying in the hospital bed. He pulled up one of the chairs in the room next to the bed and sat. He just stared at her for a moment.

knock knock* Seaweed knocked on the door, holding Inez's hand. They stepped in and approached the bed.

"She awake?" Inez ask tears brimmimg her brown eyes as she sat on the foot of the bed.

"Only a little." Corny said taking her hand.

"Do we know when she'll be awake?" Seaweed ask as he pulled up the other chair next to Corny's.

"No." Corny said. Maybelles eyes fluttered open to see Inez is tears, sitting at her feet.

"Momma?" Inez ask in a wisper like voice. Maybelle looked over to Corny and Seaweed, who looked to afraid to move. She pondered what happened and all of her old feelings flooded back to her, causing a wave of panic and hurt. She burst into tears and desperatly wished to go back to sleep, trying to avoid the pain.

They all sat and let her cry, comforting her through love that they knew she felt. Maybelle hadn't spoken a word in 3 days, but she ended that streak with something that broke everyone's heart.

"I can't do this anymore." Maybelle choked out through tears. Inez couldn't stand to see her mother so broken and distraught.

"Momma are you okay?" Inez ask fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

Maybelle shook her head covering her face with her hands as she continued to let her tears flood out of her eyes.

"Baby why?" Corny ask taking one of her hands. Maybelle tried to answer but everything got jumbled up and she was having a hard time explaining herself.

"Slow down momma. Take your time. It's okay." Seaweed said.

"Well, after I had lost the baby, I felt like I was useless. I had one job. To take care of myself and that baby and I failed. Then I got to thinking about all the other things i fail at or do wrong. I realized i'm not usefull anymore. The show is intergrated and it doesn't need two hosts. You guys don't need me anymore. Seaweed, you're grown up and have a lot going for you. Inez, you're finishing school and have a baby and a boyfriend. Corny, I figured you lived before me and you could live after me. Alex is too young to know me so it wouldn't effect his life at all So I thought to myself, why stay?" Maybelle explained slowly, stumbling on a few words but getting her point across.

"Momma no, " Inez said ," I need you now more than ever. I can't raise a baby. I'm 14! And Alex _needs_ his lottie."

"Yeah momma, and just because I have things going for me, I still need my mother." Seaweed added.

"Baby I wouldn't be able to manage the show without you. Forget the show, _I_ wouldn't be able to manage without you. I wouldn't be able to live without you because I know what it feels like to live with you and it's too good to let go. Maybelle you have changed my life _completly_. Being with you got my life on track. Before you I was a mess, and if you had taken yourself away from me I would be even _worse._ I love you. I _need_ you." Corny explained staring deep into her eyes. She she searched the brown pools for honesty, and found it amongst love and hurt.

"I'm so sorry. I-I-I just couldn't-" Maybelle said breaking down again. Inez gave her a hug, laying her head on her mother's chest. Seaweed embraced the two, like he always did, laying his head ontop of Maybelle's. They took a deep breath and let her go, allowing Corny to access her. He placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb over it. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and connected their forheads.

"It's okay."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey um, I gotta go get Alex from G-mommy's i'll be right back. Okay?" Seaweed said getting up from his chair next to the hospital bed. Everyone nodded in understanding as he wiped his tears and left.

As he drove to his G-Mommy and G-Daddy's house, he wondered if he should tell them all that had happened with Maybelle. That _is_ their daughter, so they have a right to know, but could they handle it?

"Hey Seaweed! Alex is just getting changed so he should be ready in a second. Come on in." Lawrence said when he opened the door. Seaweed stepped in the house and went back to the living room where Ellie was changing Alex on the couch.

"I'll need to tell you all something." Seaweed said sitting down ,in his favorite chair since he was a kid, and they focused their attention to him.

"Momma's in the hospital. She was pregnant and at her 9th week, she miscarried. She was depressed afterwards. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't get out of bed, she wouldn't even talk. This morning, while nobody was home, she decided to try to take her life. Luckly, I got back just in time to get her an ambulance, and they were able to save her before it was too late." Seaweed explained delicately.

Lawrence got up and grabbed his keys while Ellie handed Alex to Seaweed.

"Where are you going my love?" Ellie ask her husband, getting up behind him.

"I'm going to see my little girl." Lawrence said walking out of the house and shutting the door.

"We should go. You can ride with me." Seaweed said heading towards the door. Ellie nodded and they left.

When they all got to the hospital Inez and Corny were standing in the lobby.

"What's going on?Why are y'all not back there with her?" Seaweed ask. Inez took Alex while pacing back and forth.

"One of her cuts opened and they can't stop the bleeding." Corny explained. Just then a nurse approached the family.

"They got the wound closed and the bleeding to stop," the nurse reported. She looked around and saw that there were an additional 2 people and said, "but only family is allowed back there right now."

"All of us are family. That's her daughter, Grandson, Son, i'm her father, this is her mother, and he's her husband." Lawrence explained pointing everyone out.

"Well then you all are welcome back there." the nurse said, gesturing to Maybelle's room. The all walked swiftly down the hall, eager to get back to her.

"Baby girl?" Lawrence ask quietly as they all entered the room. Maybelle forced her eyes open to see who was there.

"Daddy?" Maybelle wispered. They all crouded around her bed, finding places to sit.

"How is my May beauty?" Ellie ask as she brushed her hand gently down Maybelle's tired face.

"May beauty?" Corny ask before Maybelle could answer her.

"She was born in May, as you know, and Belle in French means beauty, and when she was born she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, so I named her Maybelle." Ellie explained to Corny, and everybody listened like they were hearing it for the first time, but they all knew the story by heart.

"I'm okay mommy." Maybelle said smiling weakly.

"But you're not baby girl." Lawrence said taking her hand delicately.

"I know." Maybelle said breaking down into tears again. They all gave Lawrence a look of "really?".

" It's okay baby we can get through this. Okay?" Corny said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah Momma. Things happen and life goes on. It's how we deal with the things that really matters." Seaweed spoke wisely, shocking everyone in the room. Maybelle nodded and dried her eyes. Inez was holding Alex and playing with him to keep him from crying.

"Do you want to go see Lottie?" Inez ask Alex in a playful tone. Maybelle streched out her arms and took Alex from Inez. She held him close and smiled.

"I can't leave you. At least not yet." Maybelle told Alex sealing her statment with a kiss on his forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on Momma, we're going to be late!" Seaweed yelled from outside of Maybelle's bathroom. Alex was turning a year old today and they were preparing to head to the birthday party. Maybelle walked out of the bathroom walking fast so she could barely be noticed by her son. He noticed her odd behavior lately and wondered what was going on with her, but they didn't have time to talk right now. They hopped in the car and arrived at the station.

"Give me my grandbaby." Maybelle said holding out her hands to Alex, who was being heald by Inez. Alex leaned forward and right into Maybelle's arms.

"Lottie!" Alex squealed in excitement. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and she smiled, wiping the one year-old's drool off her face. They all celebrated Alex turning one by playing games and eating cake, but Maybelle had some very important news for them.

"Guys I have something to tell you all." Maybelle announced gathering their attention.

"I'm 5 months pregnant." Maybelle said pulling her T-shirt dress back tightly to show the bump. Everyone cheered and clapped happily.

"Wait," Corny started to ask "why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I wanted to wait until my first trimester was over because it's less likey to loose your baby after about 3 or 4 months and I didn't want to get our hopes up again." Maybelle explained. Everyone nodded as a sign of understanding and cheered again. They ended the party and went home, all excited and tired at the same time.

Maybelle and Corny had settled into bed, Maybelle in deep thought and Corny writing a new song for the show.

"Baby are you okay?" Corny ask as he looked over to his wife, who was sitting up, staring at her stomach, with tears running down her face.

"I'm more than okay." Maybelle said smiling brightly, eyes not leaving her stomach. He smiled and put his notebook away, snuggling down in the bed.

"You comin?" Corny ask. Maybelle nodded, wiped her tears, and layed down next to her husband. She gave him a kiss goodnight and turned out the light.


	15. Chapter 15

Maybelle had just fallen asleep when the phone rang. She sat up in the bed sleepily answering the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Beauty?"_

"Yes mommy?"

" _I need you to come down to the hospital as soon as possible."_

"Why? What's wrong?"

 _"It's your father."_

"He seemed just fine at the party earlier today."

 _"I know but, just get here please."_

"I'm on my way mommy." Maybelle hung up the phone and got up to get dressed. This made Corny wake up clearly confused.

"Hey where are you going?" Corny ask getting out of bed himself.

"To the hospital." Maybelle said putting on her shoes.

"Why? Are you okay?" Corny ask concerned fleeing to her side.

"I'm fine. It's daddy." Maybelle said grabbing her purse.

"Hold on, i'm comming too. Hand me a shirt out of the drawer." Corny said slipping on a pair of old sneakers. Maybelle reached in the drawer and grabbed a random shirt, throwing it at him. He put it on as they rushed down the hallway and stairs to the main floor of the shop. He grabbed his keys and they they sat in the car, driving to the hospital, Corny noticed a look on Maybelle's face that looked all to familiar.

"Baby, i'm sure he's fine. Don't worry too much. You'll stress out the baby." Corny said, taking a hand off the wheel and placing it on her stomach. Maybelle nodded in agreement and placed a hand on top of his. They arrived at the hospital rushing into the lobby.

"Hello ma'am," Maybelle said catching the attention of the nurse at the desk, "I need the room of Lawrence Carter."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but only immediate family is allowed after visiting hours."

"I'm his daughter, and this is his son-in- law" Maybelle explained.

"Oh, ok. Well can I have names?"

"Corny and Maybelle Collins." Corny said. The lady ask them to sign in and gave them passes.

"Room 110." the nurse kindly said.

"Baby, rooms 100-250 are ICU." Maybelle said getting even more worried than she already was.

"He'll be just fine." Corny said taking her hand and starting to walk back to the room. They got to the door and Maybelle stood there for a second, not wanting to go in.

"Come on baby." Corny said turning the knob. They slowly walked in the room and saw Lawrence asleep, and Ellie right beside him not taking her eyes away from him.

"Mommy what's wrong with him?" Maybelle said walking up to the foot of the bed.

"They don't know. They have been doing tests all night." Ellie said sitting up. Lawrence's eyes opened as he felt Maybelle sit at his feet.

"Baby girl." Lawrence said weakly, smiling at his daughter.

"Hi daddy." Maybelle said wipeing a tear.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm alright. They can't find anything so i'm fine." Lawrence reassured her. Maybelle nodded and smiled admiring how strong her father was.

"Mommy what happened?" Maybelle ask, not taking her eyes off of her father.

"We were walking in the house and he collaped, and I would've known if he had fainted because you can tell before was out of the blue." Ellie said.

"Mommy, you have been here for hours and haven't called me?" Maybelle ask.

"I wouldn't let her. She called while I was asleep." Lawrence said.

"Daddy, why?" Maybelle ask taking one of his hands.

"I didn't want you to start to worry a lot and stress out the baby." Lawrence said his eyes wondering to Maybelle's belly.

"Daddy the baby is fine," Maybelle said placing his hand on her stomach,"i'm worried about you."

"Knock, knock" the doctor said entering the room.

"Hi doc, any news?" Ellie ask.

"Well we have to run a couple more blood test." Dr. Hensley said.

"When will I be able to get out of here?" Lawrence ask.

"We will have to keep you for at least 2 days." said much to everyone's disappointment, "I will be back in about 30 minutes to do more blood test." left the room and Maybelle sighed.

"Baby," Maybelle ask looking at Corny, "will take Mommy home to shower and pack a bag, then can you stop by the house and pack us a bag?"

"Baby are you sure you can stay here?" Corny ask as he grabbed his keys out of his pockets.

"Yes, and Mommy needs to shower and change and she needs a bag so will you take her?" Maybelle ask.

"Yeah I can take her."

"Beauty I-" Ellie started.

"No, Mommy go. I can cover here." Maybelle said. Ellie nodded and went with Corny.


	16. Chapter 16

"Baby, how's he doing?" Corny ask comming back from dropping Inez and Alex off at Jamal's.

"After a week you figure that they would find something." Maybelle said getting up to give her husband a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, inhaling his scent. He held her as close as he could, being as gentle as possible.

"How's Momma Ellie?" Corny ask pulling back a bit.

"She was thinking about something and had a breakdown. She eventually cried herself to sleep in the family room. I should go check on her. Will you stay here with Daddy?" Maybelle said coming out of his arms.

"Yeah babe. Go. You need a break." Corny said walking towards Lawrence's bed. Maybelle nodded and walked out of the room, carfully shutting the door behind her.

A few moments later Lawrence's eyes weakly flitted open, seeing Corny and searching the room for his daughter.

"She's with Momma Ellie. She needed a break." Corny explained to Lawrence without Lawrence saying a word.

"Son, thank you." Lawrence said, weakly pleacing a hand on Corny's knee.

"For what sir?" Corny ask.

"Oh please call me Dad or Pop. You're family. And because you take care of my baby girl. You love and care for her so deeply and I appreciate that. She needed somebody like you. She loves you more than you could ever imagine. I remember after you all went on your first date, she came home and before Ellie and I left and said 'Daddy I love him' and I told her 'Baby girl it was only the first date" and she looked at me with stars in her eyes that i had never seen before and said 'I love him Daddy'" Lawrence said sitting up in the bed.

"I loved her too. I still do. She means the world to me." Corny said his mind wandering to his wife.

"She'll need you when Ellie and I are gone. I have no doubts that you will take care of my baby girl." Lawrence said looking Corny directly in his eyes.

"Baby," Maybelle said opening the door and walking in, "Daddy! You're awake." She rushed to her father's side, Corny naturally moved out of her way.

"Baby girl, I was just telling Corny how much we were lucky to have him in our lifes." Lawrence said his breathing patterns becoming more irregular as he talked.

"Daddy?"

"I'm fine baby girl. I love you. You are so great. I couldn't have ask for a better one." Lawrence said his breath becoming very shallow.

"Daddy! I love you too. Please don't leave me." Maybelle said her eyes swelling with tears at the realization of what was going on.

"Tell your mother I love her. I love all of you." Lawrence slipped out, his lids becoming heavier.

"Daddy! Please. Don't go. Please. I need you." Maybelle said sobbing.

"Take care of her Corny." He managed to get out.

"I promise... Dad." Corny said.

"I love you baby girl." Lawrence said before breathing his last breath and his lids shutting fully.

"DADDY! DADDY NO!" Maybelle screamed her head coming down on her fathers chest.

"Baby he's gone!" Maybelle sobbed lifting her head to Corny. He came and pulled her to him. She burried her face in his abdomen, clutching his shirt as she sobbed.

"Hey how's he doing?" Ellie said entering the room but upon discovering Maybelle and Corny she broke down. She couldn't believe it. The love of her life was gone and she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

"He's _gone_ Mommy." Maybelle chocked thoes words out but they quickly got lost in the fabric of Corny's shirt.

"My love." Ellie said rubbing his chest and kissing his forehead.

"He told us to tell you he loved you." Corny said wiping a tear of his.

"I love you too." Ellie wispered.

Maybelle had never felt so hopeless.


	17. Chapter 17

"Baby come on, we gotta get back to the house." Corny said as Maybelle just sat in their office at the station. It had been about a month since Lawrence had passed and Maybelle seemed to be doing surprisingly well.

"Rory? I have a question." Maybelle said, standing up and walking over to him.

"What's that baby?" Corny ask pulling her to him. It had been a while since he held her in his arms and it felt good. As he held her though, he could feel the baby moving in her belly and it brought a smile to his face.

"Why do people hate us together so much? Half of your own family didn't even come to our wedding, including your parents." Maybelle ask.

"I don't know honey. I _do_ know that I love you no matter what people think and I also know I will never stop loving you." Corny answered. Maybelle pondered his answer for a minute then shrugged.

"I love you too and I won't ever doubt that you do love me." Maybelle said. They stood there for a minute before connecting their lips. They hadn't had the time to just be together and spend quality time with each other. It had been a while since their lips had felt the warm embrace of the others. A warm feeling filled their hearts as they deepened their embrace and kiss. The phone rang and Corny hesitantly pulled away, much to Maybelle's disappointment, which she voiced with a soft whimper.

"Corny Collins?"

"Daddy can you-" The crying voice of his daughter caught him off guard. He tried to understand her but she was crying so hard that he couldn't.

"Inez, princess, calm down. I can't understand you." Maybelle looked up from the pile of letters on their desk and payed full attention.

"Daddy come get me _please._ " Inez pleaded.

"Why sweet heart? Whats wrong?" Corny ask motioning for Maybelle to come next to him. Maybelle quickly went and stayed close to him.

"Daddy he hit me." she said as clear as day. Corny's hand balled into a tight fist and his eyes could see nothing but red. Maybelle could tell he was upset but she didn't know why.

"Where's Alex?" Corny ask.

"I locked us in the bathroom. There's a phone in here and that's what i'm calling from. Daddy please get here soon. I'm scared." Inez explained. She was shaking harder than a tail of a rattle snake.

"OK. Daddy and Mommy are coming _right now._ " Corny reassured her. He hung up to phone and grabbed Maybelle's hand, beginning to walk out of the room.

"What's wrong with Inez?" Maybelle ask when they got in the car and she was able to catch her breath.

"He _hit_ her." Corny told her, starting up the car.

"Where's Alex?" Maybelle ask.

"She locked them in the bathroom. They are okay. She's just scared." Corny explained.

"Rory, he hit my baby. They might be okay but he's not going to be." Maybelle said the same color of anger now glossing over her eyes.

"I know May, but I want you to let me handle it. I don't need you or the baby hurt." He said as he pulled up to the house where Jamal lived. They hopped out the car and made haste to the door. Maybelle knocked carefully on the door. The door flew open, Jamal standing behind it.

"We came to get Inez and Alex." Maybelle said calmly. She didn't want to go in guns blazing that quickly.

"Hey Mrs.C! She's in the bathroom. I'll send them out in a minute." Jamal said a slick smile on his face.

"Actually can we come in? We'd like to talk to your parents." Corny ask stepping a little bit too close. Maybelle tugged on his hand a bit ,and he came back, trying to remain calm.

"Sure." Jamal said backing up to let them in. As soon as they got in though, their whole demeanor and attitude changed.

"Why did you lay your filthy,grimy, no-good-doing, hands on my daughter?" Corny ask backing Jamal up to the wall while Maybelle rushed towards the bathroom. She carefully knocked on the door and she could tell that Inez was truly scared because she heard her wimpier behind the door.

"Inez it's Mommy, sugar. Let me in." Maybelle said gently. She didn't hear any response but the door soon unlocked and Maybelle opened it just wide enough for her to slide through and closed the door behind her.

"Mommy!" Inez sobbed, her face buried in her mothers chest.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. Daddy is handling him right now." Maybelle said attempting to calm her. It seemed to work because her breathing got lighter, her heartbeat got slower and she could feel Inez's arms un tighten around her. Inez let Maybelle go and walked over to Alex.

"What happened?" Maybelle ask sitting on the edge of the tub.

"He wants to get married and I told him that I was not ready." Inez said lifting Alex onto her lap.

"Is that why he hit you?" Maybelle ask. Inez nodded and Maybelle herself saw red again. She kissed Inez's forehead and flew out of the bathroom and went to find Corny. Corny still had Jamal backed against the wall, not letting him move.

"Baby let him go." Maybelle said gently. Corny made eye contact with her to make sure that everything was going to be alright with her. She nodded and he stepped back allowing Jamal to move. Maybelle moved towards him left just enough space between them to not frighten him.

"Now, you want to marry my baby girl and she is not ready. Frankly I was not ready at her age either, but because of the parents I had, I was forced to marry. I will not do that to my baby. I don't want her married to you at all, and until you can prove yourself to me, her and Alex will be off limits for you. Understand?" she said in a frighteningly calm soft way that made it even more of a threat. He nodded slowly and ran off to his room. Maybelle gathered Inez, Alex and their stuff and they all spent the rest of the evening safe in their home.


	18. Chapter 18

"Baby, I want to meet your family." Maybelle said at the dinner table. Inez had a school project and was at a friends house, Seaweed and Penny had Alex for the night, so Corny and Maybelle were on their own.

"I don't know May. I don't think that's a good idea." Corny said shifting his food around on his plate. The thought of what could possibly go on with his parents alone made him uneasy.

"I want them to be in their grandchild's life. This is their first and only one." Maybelle argued. Since Corny is an only child, him and Maybelle are the only way his parents are ever going to have a grandchild. Maybelle always looked for the best in people and hoped that his parents had changed and did't hate her solely because of the color of her skin.

"I still don't know. They don't deserve it. They are cruel, racist, people." Corny argued back. He never looked up from his plate. Maybelle could tell that there was more bothering him underneath that he was just not telling her.

"If not for them, do it for your baby. I want my baby to have the experience I did. To be able to know their father and mothers parents. Since my baby can't know both of their grandfathers, I think they should be able to know at least one." Maybelle fought back. She started to tear up thinking about her grandparents and father. She had so many great memories with them and that's all she wanted for her baby.

"Okay. Alright. I'll call them tomorrow before the show and we'll see." Corny said looking up at her. He couldn't stand when she cried. It hurt him to see her hurt in any way.

"Thanks baby." Maybelle said smiling a little.

"Did you take your meds today?" Corny ask. He usually has to remind her because she has so much going on, she forgets.

"I didn't take my anti-depressants. I figured i'd be fine if I skipped one day.I wanna be able to not have to take them at all, so i'm trying to ween myself off of them." Maybelle said.

"Baby, you need to take them. Doctor said so." Corny said getting up and putting his plates in the sink.

"I know baby. I just, i don't know." Maybelle said following his actions. He pulled her to him and gave her a kiss.

"Will you promise me you will take them tomorrow?"

"Yes. Will you promise me you will call your parent's tomorrow?"

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm really tired. Let's go to bed."

"Alright baby." With that Corny led her into their room, where they peacefully slept, Maybelle in his arms.


	19. chapter 19

"Mom, please... I know you do just talk to Dad." Corny was on the phone with his mother the next day just like he promised. Corny's mother really wanted them to visit, but Corny's father wasn't for it.

"Mom just talk to him for me or tell him to call me, alright? Love you too." Corny reiterated and hung up the phone. He let out a heavy sigh and walked towards his and Maybelle's room. He saw his wife lying down arms protecting her stomach, sobbing.

"Baby what's wrong?" Corny ask coming in front of her crouching down to look in her eyes.

"I had a bad dream. I'm okay." She said through tears. He took his hand and cupped her face gently wiping away her tears with his thumb. He looked in her eyes and smiled. She smiled back and he leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Did you take your meds already?" Corny ask her looking on the night stand for her medicine holder.

"Yes i did." she answered.

"Even your antidepressants?" He ask rasing his brow.

"Yes i did." Maybelle told him, but that was not true. She was still trying to ween herself off of them so she took them out of the holder and put them in the trash.

"Ok.Well we have to do 2 episodes of the show today because the kids have exams tomorrow." Corny said helping her sit up. He crouched down once more and kissed Maybelle's stomach.

"I love you kiddo." Corny whispered. The baby gently kicked and squirmed. Maybelle had never felt it do that before. Her eyes lit up and started to well with tears.

"Corny say it again and put your hands on the baby." She instructed.

"I love you kiddo." Corny said and the baby repeated it's former motions. Maybelle laughed at the sight of Corny's face. He had on a big cheesy grin and his eyes where lit up like the Forth of July.

"Come on baby. We gotta get to the show." Corny said, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Okay. I love you." Maybelle said. She had realized that she hadn't told him that today.

"I love you too." With that they kissed and got ready to head to the show.


	20. A-N

hello all! soo i haven't updated this story because i have no idea if you all want me to continue! I have the next chapter written out where Maybelle meets Corny's parents (ahhhhh!). But if you all want to read anything more about this couple, I would be happy to take any requests! So comment if you want this to go on. If not the next chapter will be the last.

HAPPY READING ️


End file.
